Pick Your Partner
Pick Your Partner is the third episode of Endurance 3: Hawaii. Overview On Endurance: Hawaii you can't pick your partner, you have to compete for him or her. Everyone gets down and dirty as the kids battle for the best teammates. Summary The episode starts right in the middle of the PICK YOUR PARTNER game, with the remaining six Endurance: Hawaii contestants watching their opportunity to pick their preferred partner slowly dwindling away. JD reminds the remaining contestants that to increase their chances of getting the partner they want, they need to catch a ball with a low number written on it - and they're already up to ball number 9! The catapult launches the next ball and after a tussle, Bjorn winds up with up with ball # 9 (one for each finger, as JD jokingly points out). Alex does a headfirst drive and gets to ball #10. Even though Rachel and Kareem are able to touch ball #11 in mid-air, it winds up falling softly into Sarah's arms. After a full-on sprint and a few flying elbows, Rachel narrowly beats out Monroe for ball #12. And as the last two contestants - Monroe and Kareem - get set to fight over ball #13, the rain begins come down. Unfortunately the muddy conditions cause Kareem to slip, and ball #13 bounces directly into Monroe's hands, leaving Kareem with the dubious #14 ball. JD explains to the contestants that he will go down the line of Endurance players in sequential order from 14 to 1, and will ask them to either stand on the team colored triangle of their choice, or to stand next to the partner (of the opposite sex) of their choice. Kareem starts things off by choosing blue as his team's temporary color. Monroe, with his #13 ball, chooses to be on the team color yellow. Rachel, with ball #12, is the first contestant with the option of choosing her partner or choosing a team color - and she decides on the latter, choosing team color red over being partnered with Monroe or Kareem. With the same options that Rachel had, Sara makes the same decision, and chooses team color purple over the two guys. Alex also chooses as the two previous girls had, and decides to take the team color green. With ball #9, Bjorn is the first person to choose his partner. He chooses Alex to form, at least temporarily, the Green team. As JD explains, any contestant who has chosen a partner can be bumped by any of the players with lower numbered balls who have yet to make their choice. That means that only the person with ball #1 - Demian - will have complete control over who his partner is! Nicole, with ball #8, is the first person with the option to bump someone. She can bump Alex out and take Bjorn as her partner, but she opts for the team color orange instead. Next is Willa, who chooses to partner up with Kareem to at least temporarily form the Blue team. Ball #6 belongs to Bryanah, who chooses the final team color, gray, over bumping Willa or Alex, or selecting Monroe as a partner. With all of the team colors selected, #5 ball holder Chris must now choose a girl who doesn't yet have a partner, or to bump someone who's already selected and create a new partnership. Chris chooses to pair up with Bryanah, for the moment, at least, forming the Gray team. As the first upset of the game, Antonio, with ball #4, decides to bump Kareem out and pairs up with Willa to create a new Blue team. Kareem may not bump anyone else, but must choose an open space; he decides to pair up with Nicole to form the Orange team. With ball #3, Reece decides not to bump anyone and pairs up with Sarah to form the Purple team. Having retrieved ball #2, Lindi shocks everyone by choosing to bump Bryanah out of the Gray team to partner up with Chris! On the verge of tears, Bryanah is forced to take a new partner, and the only guy without a partner is Monroe. Which leads us to the #1 ball, held by Demian. With complete control over whom his partner in Endurance: Hawaii will be, Demian bumps Kareem and chooses Nicole to form the Orange team. This leaves Kareem to partner up with the only remaining girl, Rachel to form the Red team. Bryanah is devastated by not having Chris as her partner, and she vows revenge on Lindi. But as Chris reveals, he's not nearly as distraught over not being partnered with Bryanah - in fact, he ended up with the partner he wanted all along! Chris confesses that he had a chance to get the first ball, but he let Demian get it so that he could get a ball after Lindi. That way, he wouldn't look like a bad guy when he chose Bryanah, and Lindi chose him! And Chris isn't the only person happy with the way things turned out - Nicole is happy Lindi ended up with Chris too, as she plans on forming an Orange-Gray alliance with her friends. The next day, JD meets with the teams (dressed in their official Endurance garb) to award them their pyramid pieces. And finally, JD reveals what the contestants will be playing for this year on Endurance: Hawaii â€“ a trip to the Galapagos Islands! But JD warns the teams not to get ahead of themselves, as the first Endurance mission will be the next day, and there are many games - and TWISTS - that the teams must survive in order to be crowned Endurance champions. Gameplay Standings Mission In "Cliffhanger", balls numbered 1-14 were launched from a cannon, and all the contestants have to get a ball as soon as possible. If they catch a lower-numbered ball, then they had more power over whom their partner was going to be. Once all the balls are caught, team selection can begin. A contestant can choose whatever color they want; those who want that person for a partner can choose to stand in their colored circle, becoming a team. However, if a contestant with a lower-numbered ball wanted the same partner, they could "bump" the other person out, forcing the higher-numbered person to go somewhere else. As a result, if a person had the #1 ball, then they have total control over the partner selection. Production Notes Trivia *Lindi stealing Chris from Bryanah was one of the top 10 moments from the first 4 seasons of Endurance. **It started the notorious conflict between Yellow and the PROG alliance. **If you look very closely,you can see that Chris was near ball #1 then made Demian get it. **If you look very closely,you can see that Bryanah caught ball #2, then Lindi grabbed it from her. Quotes * JD: '(''after Bjorn catches ball #9) "Nine, for the amount of fingers!" * 'Sarah: '"I think I'm gonna pick pink." ** 'JD: '"That's actually purple." ** 'Sarah: '"Oh, purple!" (walks over to the ring of that color) * 'Alex: '(about becoming Bjorn's teammate) "It was awesome; everything was set." * 'Bjorn: '(after JD adds the bumping twist) "As soon as JD said that, I knew something would go down." * 'JD: '"Here’s the twist— those of you with lower-numbered balls, you can bump other people to get the partner you want; now it may not be the best way to make friends, but it will guarantee that you will get your teammate." * 'Bryanah: '(after Chris joins her on the gray ring) "We talked about it beforehand, like 'You're my partner, and I want you.'" * 'JD: '"Now Lindi, the only girl with a real low number #2; which means you are definitely gonna get the guy you want— you got six guys to choose from; is there anyone in particular you want as a partner?" ** '''Lindi: "Chris..." ** 'Willa: '"Oh my god, she said you!" * 'JD: '"Lindi, head on over to Chris, which means Bryanah: you just got bumped!" * 'Nicole: '"Bryanah is gonna hate that girl..." * 'Lindi: '"I felt horrible, but I was dedicated to getting Chris, because with a good partner like him, I can win." * 'JD: '"Bryanah, you now have to choose one of the open spots— which Monroe is the only one." ** 'Bryanah: '(dumbfounded) "I can't bump someone else out?" * 'Monroe: '"I ended up with Bryanah, who was not too excited to have me because she's, I guess, madly in love with Chris— they've only known each other for a day, but they're gonna get married; so she cried when Lindi gave her the boot from the Gray ring." * 'Demian: '"I'm gonna bump Kareem... and take Nicole." * 'Bryanah: '"Oh, Chris! (sobbing as she hugs him) I think I'm gonna cry right now; I can't believe she would do that!" * 'Bryanah: '"Lindi was my friend, and she bumped me out, when everybody knew I wanted Chris." * 'Alex: '"What Lindi did showed bad character, and you don't wanna show that, especially not at the beginning of the game— she has made so many people look badly upon her now it's not even funny." * 'Bryanah: '"I will be her worst enemy— I am her worst enemy, like right now!" * 'Chris: '(talking with Bryanah after partner selection) "Lindi just told me, 'Oh, I didn't knew she wanted you as her partner—" * 'Bryanah: '(cuts him off) "No, but she knew I wanted you out of anyone!" * 'Demian: '"Chris had a dilemma in his head, on whether or not he wanted to choose Lindi or Bryanah— so he didn't wanna be the bad guy, and he just let Lindi be the one to bring all the drama." * 'Chris: '"I thought I'd have a stronger chance if I had Lindi as my partner; I talked with her before the mission, and didn't tell Bryanah; I told her to finish before me so I could pick Bryanah— and when they shot the first ball, I could've got it, but I let Demian slip past me; that way, I wouldn't have to be the bad guy." * 'Nicole: '"I was happy that Bryanah ended up with Monroe, because I wanted her to get out, and I wanted Lindi to be with Chris because he and Demian are close, and me and Lindi are close, so that if anything happens, it'll be us four altogether; once Bryanah's gone, everyone will get along better because she creates the drama." * 'Kareem: '(about the mud wrestling in the rain) "All the tension was just gone, and everybody was just having fun." Episode Links * Endurance: Hawaii - Pick Your Partner on YouTube (full episode) Category:Episodes Category:Partner Selections Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes